powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?
is the ninteenth episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the Misao's defection from Deathgalien, the debut of Cube Panda and the only appearance of Wild ZyuohKing Panda Axe. Synopsis Even though The World entered the fray, the Zyuohgers were able to defeat the player Trumpus. However, Yamato, who had to face The World alone, is in a corner. Right before delivering the finishing blow, The World involuntarily transforms into a young man. Yamato discovers that The World is not obeying the Deathgaliens out of his own will, but is under their control instead. Yamato extends his hand to him but Naria appears to collect him. Azald, unamused at The World’s intrusion into the game, sends his player Bowlingam to Earth. Ginis, meanwhile, intends to fix The World’s “malfunction”. The Zyuohgers then confront The World one more time while looking for a way to break him free. Plot With The World suddenly reverted into his human form, Naria came and re-captured him as Yamato couldn't do anything but watch because of his injuries and the others were late to come for witnessing about what had happened. Ginis later came to see The World and persuaded him again while brainwashing him in the same prison where he gave The World his power. The next day, Yamato told Sela and the others about his wish to save The World. Amu told that his wish was nice, but the others were reluctant as she alongside Leo, Sela and Tusk are only able to see The World as dangerous being. However, their discussion were interrupted by Zyuman sense of danger. They arrived in transformed stated on the scene to meet Bowlingam turned people into humans pin and hit them like a bowling game. In the middle of fight The World interfered again, but this time instead of fighting him, Yamato tried to wake The World from the brainwashing. His effort failed and it knocked him down, making the team to retreat. In Mori's home at night, Mario asked about the reason of Yamato's injuries. Leo almost spitted out the truth but Sela made an excuse that Yamato tried to help an injured but not careful. Mario told them that Yamato always like that, making the Zyumans remembered that once Yamato looks anyone in trouble, he will always try his best to help. After Yamato woke up in the next morning, Tusk told Yamato that they will always help him despite they were still unable to trust about The World yet. Sensing the presence of Bowlingam again, Yamato and the others in transformed state dealt with him easily. Ginis asked Azald if he needed The World, but Azald refused as he can't trust The World due realizing something odd about him. Defeated and enlarged, Bowlingam still unable to win against Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe until Azald had no choice for asking The World to help. The World came with Tousai Zyuoh, turning the table of the fight. But Kuma Axe heard the cry of Yamato's will to save The World, released himself from the grab of Wild ZyuohKing and transformed into a golden Cube Panda, staggering Tousai Zyuoh and turned into Panda Axe. With the new chance, Yamato got out from his cockpit and entered The World's cockpit to take him out. Fighting him again with losing as the result, Yamato still tried and soon able to make The World to realize his unintention wrong deed despite Naria's interference during the process. Awakened as his true self, The World attacked Naria and declared that he wouldn't follow them anymore. Angered for The World's betrayal, Naria was about to attack but Ginis ordered her to retreat. The World finally reverted to his human form, introducing himself as Misao Mondo after Yamato introduced himself. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Zyuoh Shark: *Zyuoh Lion: *Zyuoh Elephant: *Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Tousai Zyuoh: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Bowlingam: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma/Panda *Combinations used: Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe, Tousai Zyuoh, Wild ZyuohKing Panda Axe Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Shark - N/A *Zyuoh Lion - N/A *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A *Zyuoh The World - Wolf Form, Great Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |イリエワニ|Iriewani}} **'Cube': Green *This is the first episode since his debut where Zyuoh The World doesn't assume Crocodile Form. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 5 features episodes 16-19: Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman, Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude, Ep. 18: Etched Terror and Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted? Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 信じるのは誰 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 信じるのは誰